Un ramo de rosas
by Haruno-Uchiha-Neko-lover
Summary: Por un ramo de rosas, a causa de eso, Hijikata Toshiro y Haruno Sakura terminarían saliendo juntos, pero lo extraño es que ese ramo ni siquiera era para ella, como es que esto terminó así? Maldito seas comandante! HijiSaku


No tengo mucho que decir de este one-shot… salió de la nada todo en mi cabecita :v no me juzguen y disfrútenlo :D

Un ramo de rosas…

Sakura estaba caminando con Ino por el parque de la ciudad de Edo. Ino como siempre con sus comentarios y chusmerios hablaba con mucho animo mientras Sakura asentía con la cabeza y hacia algún comentario de vez en cuando. –Frente no puedo creer que nos hayan dado una misión en un lugar tan lindo como este! Y es tan simple, solo recoger toda la información posible de este lugar y redactarlo en un informe para el Hokague, ja. Y mira todos estos chicos lindos me siento en el paraíso! Ino dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras señalaba a dos chicos con uniforme. Sin embargo se dio cuenta rápidamente de quienes eran. Sakura la siguió con la mirada que se clavó en _cierta_ persona que había cautivado su mirada desde hace unas semanas. La rubia poniendo cara de malicia, conociendo ya como es su querida amiga (después de años juntas para ella era tan transparente como el agua!) la agarró de las manos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los ahora tres chicos, ya que acababa de unirse un tercero.

Mientras tanto Okita, Kondo e Hijikata estaban reunidos ahí hablando de cómo es que el pelinegro amante de la mayonesa había terminado con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

 _Hace dos horas-_

 _-Toshiiiiiii ven aquí ahora mismo! Kondo Isao, comandante del shinsengumi, mando a llamar a su sub-comandante. En cuestión de minutos Hijikata Toshiro acompañado siempre de Sougo Okita entraron a la sala y se sentaron frente a su comandante. –Tengo una misión importante que darles a ustedes… necesito que… VAYAN A COMPRAR UN RAMO DE ROSAS PARA MI QUERIDA OTAE-SAN Y LLEVENSELO EN PERSONA y digan que es de mi parte. -¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso no puede hacerlo usted? Dijo enojado Hijikata. –Eso es de cobardes comandante! Sougo habló con expresión neutra como siempre pero por dentro casi se le salían los pulmones de la risa. –Es que me daría mucha vergüenza si me rechaza! A un chico como tu no se lo podría negar, vamos Toshi no es nada complicado, te doy un día libre a cambio! -Ni loco, maldito! -Vamos taicho, un día libre es un día libre y encima será pago, es genial. Ah comandante y que sea para los dos. Sougo decidió por los dos y Kondo estuvo de acuerdo por lo que Hijikata no pudo decir nada al respecto. Ya se la iba a devolver ese maldito._

 _Tiempo después se estaban dirigiendo a la florería mas cercana, Kondo les había dicho también que piensen en una frase bonita para poner en la cartita que llevaría el ramo. –Maldito gorila, por que debe de mandarnos a nosotros, pudo haber mandado a cualquiera. Toshiro refunfuñaba mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos. Okita solo ignoró su comentario y le dijo que luego de que él saliera, el comandante les dijo que vayan al parque ya que a las 7 de ese mismo día Otae estaría por ahí (ni querían saber como es que el supo esa información). Llegaron al lugar y los atendió una mujer de avanzada edad que luego les entregó el ramo. –Puede decirme que mensaje les gustaría para la carta? Preguntó la mujer preparando una lapicera y un papel con tema de ositos (muy cursi). Okita miró expectante a Toshiro. –B-bueno em… "Con amor para mi bella doncella, te entrego estas flores con todo sentimiento. Y a cambio solo espero una dulce sonrisa tuya". –Ohhhhh taicho eres todo un don juan! -C-cállate Sougo!_

 _Faltaba media hora para las siete y ellos ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia el parque. Al llegar esperaron con paciencia a que llegara la castaña pero no venía y ya llevaban 20 minutos ahí. Cerca de ahí desde los arbustos saltó Isao y les preguntó si ya la habían visto. –Esto es inútil, yo no tendría que estar haciendo esto me voy! -ESPERA TOSHI! Okita ve por él._

 _Fin del flashback_

Toshiro sin darse cuenta caminaba en la dirección de donde venían las chicas. –E-espera Ino, para nos vamos a caer! La rosada le gritaba a su amiga mientras corrían hacia los chicos. –OIIIIIIIII Toshiro-kun, Sougo-kun y Gorila-kun! Al último mencionado le dieron escalofríos. Pero entonces un accidente ocurrió, Okita tuvo una idea, se adelantó a su capitán y le puso la traba en frente. El pelinegro calló de rodillas quedando con sus brazos arriba ya que pensó que iba a caer de cara (no se si me explico) sosteniendo el ramo de flores frente a _cierta kunoichi de ojos jade._ Ino paró en seco al igual que Sakura. –Acaso… son para… mi? Ella habló con voz tímida y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y tenía una mirada sorprendida. Acaso Hijikata Toshiro, sub-comandante del shinsengumi, un hombre respetado y de actitud seria con una fría mirada, le estaba regalando un ramo de rosas? El hombre del que ella se había enamorado secretamente durante su estancia aquí, se le estaba declarando? Esto debía ser un sueño. Mientras tanto la rubia a su lado estaba igual de sorprendida, ella dirigió su mirada a Sougo quien solo se encogió de hombros y se reía mientras miraba a su comandante. Kondo estaba igual de sorprendido.

Toshiro levantó su cabeza para observar a la linda peli-rosada frente a el con una cara de no entender que estaba pasando y luego se dio cuenta… _Oh rayos –_ E-eh yo… es que yo… lo que pasa es que… -Toshi quiere salir contigo Sakura-chan! Isao dijo con una sonrisa. _Creo que debo darle un empujoncito al muchacho._ Sakura agarró el ramo con delicadeza y leyó el contenido de la carta. En segundos su cara se puso roja como un tomate, podía competir con el cabello de Gaara. –A mi… si me gus-gustaría salir contigo Hijikata-kun. Ella le dedicó una tierna y dulce sonrisa de la cual él se quedó sin palabras por el momento, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y habló felizmente: -Que te parece mañana a esta hora? -PERFECTO, mas que bien, entonces nos vemos. Toshiro ya no podía decir que no, aunque él no quería decirlo en realidad. –Nos vemos aquí entonces. Sakura le dedicó otra sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta e irse hacia el hotel con Ino. El pelinegro miró por donde se habían ido las chicas por última vez con una media sonrisa. Después de todo este día no había sido tan malo, ya se lo agradecería luego a Okita y Kondo.

Los dos caminaban en diferentes direcciones pero pensando en lo mismo. –Heheheh, parece que a alguien le picó el bicho del amorrrrrr. Por fin podrás ser feliz en mucho tiempo! Ino le dijo a su amiga mientras caminaban. La rosada solo podía asentir con la cabeza. _Oh, cuánta razón tienes Ino._

Sinceramente no se como pasó esto, yo solamente tenía que hacerlo, quería escribir sobre ellos dos hace muuucho tiempo y hoy por fin me animé a hacerlo xD. En fin díganme si esto les gusto y se podría convertir en un two-shot, solo tengo que pensar en como sería la cita! Sin más que decir se despide Haruno. Tan pronto como mi inspiración me lo permita voy a subir la conti de _En un mundo desconocido_ y planeo rescribir _The adventures of Sakura_ me di cuenta que puedo hacerlo mejor c:


End file.
